This invention relates to peroxide-curable fluoroelastomer blends, in particular, to peroxide-curable fluoroelastomer compositions capable of being processed in an extruder or rubber mill.
Prior art fluoroelastomer compositions in many cases are difficult to process in rubber mills and extruders. For example, some of the commonly-used compositions are too soft and sticky on the mill or calender rolls and extrude poorly. Other fluoroelastomer compositions recommended to overcome these deficiencies require components such as divinyl ethers which are not commercially available and which are difficult and expensive to synthesize. In addition, such compositions are not peroxide-curable. Thus, the industries which manufacture and use fluoroelastomer compositions are in need of a peroxide-curable fluoroelastomer composition which can be shaped efficiently and accurately by means of an extruder, which can easily be processed on a rubber mill, and which utilize components which are commercially available and are readily synthesized.